


链接不稳定（PWP一发完）

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: *双渣设定，炮友关系，各取所需*人形按摩棒x欲求不满受*脑洞爽文，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！





	链接不稳定（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 眼看着大虎都回来发糖了，应该不会有人舞be了吧，那么我就把最近的脑洞悄悄放出来……只是个半夜睡不着突发的脑洞而已，千万不要上升真人

朱一龙最讨厌工作时有人敲宾馆的门。

在这个圈子里浮浮沉沉了十年，什么样的光鲜男女没见过，再好看的皮囊也摸不到心，看得久了也就麻木了。由冷漠再变成厌恶也就一朝一夕的事，反正他下班后大门一关，外面的世界群魔乱舞，他才能清静自在。

只是这人敲门也有手段，先是稳稳地叩上三下，节奏正好，不急不躁，而后像是要趴在门上确认屋里有没有人似的，沉默上一两分钟，接着笃定了似的继续叩击。每次都是三下，倒显得有礼有节。

会这样敲朱一龙的房门的人，只有一个。

叩击声响到第十二下的时候，朱一龙下意识地舔了舔后槽牙，他刚洗完澡，原本不想理会，可念及宾馆里三百六十度的监控，他还是迅速拉开门闩把人拽了进来，顺着关门的动作重重按在门上。

被突然袭击的人不恼也不气，摘了帽子口罩，就着这个暧昧的姿势调笑地看他：“怎么，朱老师最近是演了什么霸道总裁吗，一上来就玩壁咚。”

白宇就是这样，只要他愿意，他能把一切花前月下山盟海誓扭转成漫不经心和一厢情愿。朱一龙因此皱了皱眉，准备松手，却被白宇一手环在腰际。拉了一把没拉动，白宇便自己凑上前去吻他，原定目的地因为主人的糟糕心情而紧紧抿成了一条线，丝毫不准备开启突破口，白宇于是变更路线，轻啄他鼻尖，又像品不够似的点了点他的侧脸，贪婪地嗅着对方身上沐浴后的清香，直到感觉到手上僵直的肌肉逐渐放松，他才满意地鸣金撤退。

朱一龙却转身往屋里走，继续擦他的头发去了，权当方才的撩拨不存在似的。白宇也不恼，悠闲地摸进套间打开冰箱，开了罐可乐——自打朱一龙代言了可口可乐，不论他去哪周围都要环绕着几瓶，倒是便宜了白宇这个可乐爱好者。等他擦干头发出来，可乐罐已经进了垃圾桶，意犹未尽的白宇双手撑床坐着等他，两条长腿随意地张着，目光灼灼，动机不言自喻。

朱一龙见状冷哼了一声：“泰国好玩吗？”

白宇一愣，旋即笑了出来：“好不好玩，你不比我清楚？”

见朱一龙不说话，白宇眼珠一转，换了殷勤笑脸：“怎么，吃醋啦？”说着他用脚面摩挲着朱一龙的浴袍下摆，哄情人似的用甜蜜腔调说：“别生气呀，有什么事儿咱们床上再说，我都交待。”

朱一龙沉默着看他，眼神锐利，却并未阻止他的动作。白宇自然抓住了这一信号，笑嘻嘻地抬腿一路向上寻觅，直到轻轻踩上他日思夜想的那鼓鼓一包，装模作样地叹息着说：“不愧是朱老师，洗完澡就穿戴整齐，真是不给人机会啊。”

“你大老远跑过来，就为了说这个？”

白宇哂笑一声，知道自己只是轻轻踩弄就让那处巨根有了反应，便懒得戳穿眼前人故作扫兴的伎俩，轻车熟路地收了腿就解他衣带，果然扒了浴袍里面还有黑色背心和四角内裤，也不知道这人穿这么多为什么不嫌热。即使见了很多次，白宇依然无语，一边拉下他内裤一边说：“我说你至于吗，每次都这样，这身行头都能下楼买烟了。”

朱一龙不耐烦地扣着他后脑勺往自己身下送，白宇于是如愿以偿地跟朱一龙的小兄弟紧贴在了一起，比起上面那位，他反而对朱家小兄弟感觉更亲切一点，毕竟这位出面必定是热情如火，又灵活又坚挺，比它本家有用多了。

他于是先用手跟这位还垂着头的小兄弟打了个招呼，看它很快颤巍巍地抬了头，就改用嘴把人温暖一番，末了还嘬了嘬顶端的渗液，惹得朱一龙在头顶舒服地叹了口气，捏着他的下巴就往里捅。白宇顺从地张开嘴被他插，一张巧嘴被他操得水声四起，也不管津液顺着下巴滴到了衣服上，仰着脸还冲他笑。

他喜欢朱一龙这样。一个平日里温润如玉的人唯独会在床上对他露出骨子里暴虐的一面，平素柔情似水的眸子沾染了情欲，便也要像寻常人那样带上兽性。情事中的朱一龙简直像是另一种打开方式，蛮横而狠戾，对待情人像对待猎物一般，做起来仿佛要把他吃拆入肚。偏偏白宇就喜欢这种类型，当初俩人第一次滚上床纯属擦枪走火的意外，可在那之后白宇便回味无穷，在这个满地飘零的时代，朱一龙就连床事都让人觉得难能可贵。

眼见着小兄弟在口中怒涨起来，几乎含不进去，白宇发出了几声鼻音浓厚的抗议，磕磕绊绊地伸手解自己的裤腰带。朱一龙意犹未尽地抽出来，湿哒哒的阴茎贴着他的脸抽送。白宇吐出一口粘液，含混不清地说：“别光顾着自己爽，照顾照顾弟弟呗。”

“那你就快点脱。”朱一龙说完也上手拽他裤子，看见里面什么都没穿毫不惊讶，三下五除二把白宇剥干净了，草草撸了一把就按着腰把人翻过来往后门摸。两人滚在一起也有段时间了，对彼此的风格都熟悉，因此他轻轻松松就用两根手指探进那处湿润紧致的穴里，知道里面早就清洗准备好了，毫不留情地动手抽插起来。

白宇爽得喊出声来，自从朱一龙出国工作，他只能自给自足，显然还是差了点意思，眼下被男人精壮的手臂按在床单里，光是这体位就让他血脉喷张，何况朱一龙那双打小练琴的手灵巧有力，没几下就让后穴的快意翻涌上来，过电般地使人战栗。

“嗯……再深点，别停啊……”白宇拉长了声调，声音都媚了起来，他正撅着屁股趴在床前，后穴空虚地一张一合，谁知道另一位却兀自走开翻找着东西。他们也算是固定炮友了，彼此都常备着润滑剂，毕竟旱路比不得女人的水路，真要弄伤了也是个麻烦，所以白宇看见朱一龙拿出来润滑剂倒也没什么意见，只是男人接下来翻出的东西让他忍不住爆了粗口：“我操，你今天怎么想起来戴套了？”

说到底俩人在这方面都没找过别人，第一次睡在一块就因为太着急没戴套，后来也都默认了这种直接接触的感觉更爽一点，因此白宇现在格外不满。朱一龙沉着脸给他润滑，只说了句：“嫌脏。”

“我跟她真没什么，都被你干过了哪还容得下别人……”白宇欲哭无泪，“朱老师，好哥哥，快别磨蹭了求你了！”

酒店的套子尺寸太小，朱一龙试了试只好放弃，但仍然只扶着腰在白宇的穴口轻轻戳刺，再上下摩擦着臀缝，惹得菊穴一阵战栗，就是不肯进去。白宇被他搞得后面又痒又空虚，本来含了一屁股润滑剂就难受，于是暴躁地咕哝道：“你要是腰不行就躺下，别磨——啊！”

朱一龙特意挑了他说话分神的时候大力捅进去，果然收获一声变了调的呻吟，他牟足了劲发力猛干，简直要把白宇撞散了架，连带着酒店的床都开始嘎吱作响。白宇终于得偿所愿，于是卖力地向后迎合，恨不得将这庞然巨物绞进体内，碾过前列腺时无上的快感如潮水般袭来，他毫不掩饰自己的浪叫，胡乱喊着“哥哥好大”，享受着被填满的快乐。

只是快到高潮的时候他前面一把被人握住，朱一龙好整以暇地又往里顶了顶，偏偏不让他释放。白宇急得直哼哼，发现朱一龙竟然退了出来，当机立断地转过身抱着人猛亲，腿一软就挂在了朱一龙身上。朱一龙享受着与他唇舌交缠，顺势把人分开腿抱了起来放在桌上，托着屁股插了进去。这一下坐得深，白宇几乎立刻射了出来，他射得很多，把朱一龙的背心弄得污糟一片，失神了好一会儿。朱一龙也被此时绞紧的肠壁伺候得舒服极了，抱着怀里软绵绵的人儿就是一阵冲刺，刚交待完的白宇神志不清地凑上来索吻，被亲得更加缺氧了，仰起脖子只会嗯嗯啊啊地哼叫，近乎本能地迎合他，直到朱一龙那怒涨的巨物也开始在他体内跳动，他才惊恐地回过神来：“朱一龙你敢射在里面——”

已经晚了，朱一龙正喘着气享受内射的舒适，还意犹未尽地撸了撸囊袋，确保白宇下面的小嘴含好了他的每一滴精华，这才依依不舍地退出来。看着白宇那一时合不上的菊穴流出粘稠白浊，他还挑了挑眉，惋惜地说：“你要是个女人，这会儿肯定都怀上了。”

“你！你有病吧你！你知不知道这有多难清理！”

朱一龙冷笑了一声，白宇突然有点不好的预感。果然下一秒他被朱一龙揪过来亲，明明也是刚高潮完的男人精力出奇的旺盛，这一轮对他又咬又捏，把刚才因为体位没照顾到的地方全啃了个遍。

他听见男人在他耳边气息不稳地说：“你来找我求操，难道还想一次就了事？”


End file.
